


Always find my way back

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [4]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Squad selection, The teams dropped today and there was no way I was not writing about it, Very mild spoilers for the future of my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Mitch is finally available for selection for an international tour again, but when Pat gets a phone call letting him know he's made the team, Mitch starts to question whether or not he'll get a call of his own.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Series: Cricverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Always find my way back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in the same universe as my Pitch origin story, which you can find [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146736/chapters/52864447) It is obviously set much later than the chapters are up to but it wrote itself after today's events! 
> 
> Perth, February 2020.

When Pat got home from India, he flew to Perth to spend his time off with Mitch. The white ball tour of South Africa was coming up at the end of the month, and Pat knew the selection phone calls would be coming through soon. Mitch’s wrist was finally better, and he’d been in great form in the Big Bash, captaining the Scorchers to several wins with impressive performances with both the bat and ball. This would be the first international tour all summer for which Mitch was available for selection, and the thought made Pat very nervous. He was so hopeful that Mitch would get his chance - Mitch had done everything that had been asked of him fitness-wise to try to break back into the side before the summer, but the injury had really derailed his plans.

One day, at the beginning of February, the couple were eating breakfast on Mitch’s verandah, enjoying the Perth sunshine, when Pat’s phone rang. It was Trevor, the national head of selectors. 

“Hey, mate,” Trevor greeted. 

“Hi, Trevor,” Pat said cheerfully, and Mitch grinned proudly across the table at him, even though Pat’s selection was always a certainty.

“We’d love you on the South Africa tour for both formats, Pat,” Trevor explained.

“Awesome, thank you, I’m looking forward to it,” Pat replied, and they finished their conversation shortly after that. 

Instead of being excited about his selection, the call made Pat feel worse about Mitch not having received a call of his own. If they were ringing through the team list by position, did that mean Mitch wasn’t required and they would prefer to take another all rounder? Pat knew Stoin was well and truly in the selection frame, and he’d been named player of the BBL that morning, but he opened in Big Bash and -

“Congratulations, baby,” Mitch grinned, snapping Pat out of his mental rabbit hole. Mitch reached across the table to squeeze his hand. Mitch’s silver engagement band glinted in the sunlight, and the sight made Pat feel even worse. He really didn’t want to go swanning off on another tour, leaving his fiancé at home having not been selected. 

“Thanks, Mitchy,” Pat replied gently, spooning a scoop of yoghurt into his mouth. He wasn’t sure what to say - if Mitch really hadn’t been selected, he didn’t want to rub it in. Hell, Pat would be heartbroken himself, but he was trying not to get his hopes up, and-

Mitch’s phone rang, and Pat’s heart lurched. They exchanged a hopeful glance, before Mitch reached for the phone. 

However, the caller ID informed them straight away that it wasn’t the call they were hoping for - it was Shaun.

Pat could hear Shaun’s voice through Mitch’s phone. “Hey, Mitch, I’ve heard boys are getting selection calls, any luck?”

Mitch’s heavy exhale told Shaun everything he needed to know. 

“Fuck, sorry, buddy,” Shaun said gently. 

“Patty just got his call two minutes ago,” Mitch explained.

Pat could hear the hope creep into Shaun’s voice, at that. “Really? Tell him congrats from me. Maybe they’re doing calls in alphabetical order,” Shaun suggested hopefully. 

Mitch raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. Neither he nor Pat had considered that. 

“Anyway, I’ve got my fingers crossed for you. Let me know if you hear anything?” Shaun asked.

“Of course,” Mitch replied.

There was some shuffling and noise in the background, and then a child’s voice came through the speaker unintelligibly. “Austin says hi,” Shaun explained. 

Mitch melted at the mention of his nephew, and the tension about selection seemed to seep out of his shoulders. “Tell him hi and I love him,” Mitch requested. 

“Will do. Good luck again. Hope you get a call soon. Love ya, mate,” Shaun said. 

“Thanks, Shaun. Love you too,” Mitch replied, disconnecting the call. 

Pat and Mitch cleaned up their breakfast after that, and they planned to go for a run. Mitch told Pat he was going to put his runners on, but after he’d been gone for five minutes, Pat started to worry. When he realised Mitch’s runners were already at the door and Mitch had disappeared to the bedroom, he worried even more.

“Mitch?” Pat called softly as he walked towards the bedroom.

“Yeah, I’m in here,” Mitch replied honestly, and Pat walked in to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. 

Pat rushed to sit next to him, wrapping Mitch up in his arms. “Baby, it’s okay,” Pat soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Mitch’s arm soothingly. He was relieved to note that Mitch hadn’t been crying - he was just terribly disappointed.

“I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up,” Mitch mumbled, shaking his head sadly. “They’ll take Stoin and Maxi as all rounders. They don’t need me. What was I even thinking?”

Pat hushed him, kissing his forehead. “Hey, we have no idea what they’re thinking. Maybe they’re still getting around to everyone,” Pat suggested optimistically.

Mitch huffed a mirthless laugh. “You don’t have to lie to me, Patty,” he sighed. 

“I’m not lying,” Pat replied. His own heart was breaking at the sight of his fiancé so disappointed. He couldn’t hold in his feelings any more. “Mitchy, you’ve worked so hard, you really deserve the opportunity, especially to come back from your injury and perform so well, I really don’t understand why they haven’t called you, I wish it was you instead of me, baby, I’m so sorry,” Pat blurted out.

Mitch sighed, turning to kiss Pat softly on the lips. “I love you, Patty. Thank you for always supporting me,” he said softly.

Pat took Mitch’s hand and traced his fingertips across Mitch’s engagement band, which matched the one on his own ring finger. “I will always support you, Mitchy,” he said softly. “I just really hope you’re wrong on this one, and they do give you a call.”

“Thanks, baby,” Mitch replied softly, kissing Pat’s lips once more. Mitch patted Pat’s leg gently before standing up. “Come on, let’s go run. Hopefully we come back to a missed call,” he shrugged a shoulder, giving half a hopeful smile.

Pat brushed a hand back through Mitch’s hair. “I hope so, too. Let’s go,” he agreed.

They left their phones home, only bringing the house key. Mitch offered to pick their track and Pat let him, welcoming any distraction to keep Mitch’s mind off his phone and the possible non-selection. They ran along the streets in Mitch’s suburb, and eventually the footpaths led them to the sand, and they ran along the beach. 

“We should drive back for a swim this afternoon,” Mitch suggested through panting breaths.

“I’d love to,” Pat replied, breathing heavily. “How far have we gone? Want to head back?”

Mitch checked his fitness watch and saw they’d been running for three kilometres, and their pace was right on what they usually aimed for. “Three k’s,” Mitch replied. “Pace is good. Let’s try and maintain it on the way home,” he replied. 

They bumped fists and set out on the way home, going back the way they came.

When they got home, they were both buzzing with endorphins. Pat poured them both a glass of water, and Mitch crowded him in by the sink to give him a kiss. 

“I’m sweaty,” Pat protested, but kissed Mitch back anyway.

“I am, too,” Mitch chuckled. When they separated, he pulled his sweaty singlet off and threw it through the doorway of the laundry. 

Pat whistled playfully when he saw Mitch shirtless, making Mitch roll his eyes with a grin. 

They sat at the kitchen island to have their water, and only then did Mitch realise he’d been forgetting something. 

“Shit, my phone,” Mitch said suddenly, sliding off the bar stool and going to retrieve his phone from where he had left it charging in their bedroom. 

“Any joy?” Pat called out a few moments later. 

Mitch rejoined him at the bench, wordlessly waking his phone screen to show Pat it was empty aside a couple of messages from the Scorchers group chat. 

“Sorry, baby,” Pat said softly, scratching the back of Mitch’s neck gently. 

Mitch shrugged. “Least we still have two and a bit weeks until you leave me,” he pouted. 

Pat’s face fell. “You know I hate touring without you,” he mumbled. 

Mitch reached out to stroke Pat’s jaw. “I know. It’s not your fault. It’s mine, this time,” he grimaced. 

“Mitchy, you have done absolutely everything possible to put yourself in the selection frame,” Pat assured him. “You’ve worked your arse off for months. Your wrist was an obstacle and you overcame it all on your own with all of your hard work,” Pat looked into Mitch’s eyes, imploring him to see things the way Pat did.

Mitch sighed, nodding minutely to let Pat know he was listening. 

After a few quiet moments, Mitch cast his phone down on the table. “Want to go back to the beach?”

“Definitely,” Pat agreed, glad for the distraction. 

They both changed from their sweaty running shorts into board shorts, and Mitch threw on one of Pat’s old T-shirts. 

When Pat saw it, he couldn’t help but grin. “I haven’t seen that one in years,” he commented, crossing the bedroom to reach Mitch and touch the light blue material fondly. 

“Probably because I’ve had it for years,” Mitch teased, poking his tongue out between his teeth. Pat realised Mitch must have picked up that mannerism from him over the years, and he got butterflies at the thought. 

“When did you steal it?” Pat asked playfully. 

“Hm... probably five or six years ago?” Mitch chuckled. 

Pat shook his head fondly. “You’re an idiot,” he said lovingly, leaning in for a kiss. 

When they were both ready to go, Pat had the idea of inviting Shaun and the family down to the beach as well, seeing as it was only about a ten minute drive for them, and a three minute drive from Mitch's.

Mitch was thrilled with the idea, and went to grab his phone off the kitchen counter to call Shaun. 

A few moments later, Pat heard a metallic clunk from the kitchen and rushed out to see what had happened. 

“Are you okay?” Pat asked, concerned. Knowing Mitch’s clumsiness, Pat managed to convince himself on the fifteen metre walk between the bedroom and kitchen that Mitch had dropped a knife and seriously hurt himself. 

Pat was relieved to reach the kitchen and see Mitch had only dropped his phone. However, he looked at Pat with wide eyes, mouth open, unspeaking. 

“What’s going on?” Pat asked, worried. 

“We missed a call,” Mitch said disbelievingly. 

Pat felt like he’d been winded. “From...?”

Mitch nodded, eyes still wide. 

“Did he leave a voicemail?” 

Mitch nodded again, in shock, and Pat rushed to sit at the bench next to him. 

“Want to listen to it together?” Pat suggested, realising Mitch would be sitting there all day if he didn’t help him along a little. 

Mitch nodded, and Pat grabbed his left hand so he could work his phone with his right. Pat kissed his engagement band. “I love you, no matter what,” Pat affirmed, before Mitch hit play. 

“Hey Mitchell, sorry to miss you, I meant to ring you hours ago but my phone went funny and the young man in the office helped me fix it,” the voicemail began, and Pat and Mitch exchanged dumbfounded looks at the last part. “Anyway, I wanted to let you know that we’d like you on the South African tour. We’re really pleased with your BBL form and how you’ve overcome that injury. Congrats, mate, talk to you soon.”

Mitch put the phone down, still in shock. 

“Holy shit!” Pat exclaimed, pulling their joined hands to his lips and peppering kisses to Mitch’s hand. 

“No way,” Mitch muttered, still in total shock. “This can’t be real!”

“It’s real, baby, we’re going on tour together again,” Pat grinned. “Remember what happened last time we went on tour together?”

Mitch chuckled warmly. “How could I forget?” He looked down at their engagement bands fondly. “Best day of my life so far,” he reminisced. 

They shared a long, sappy kiss. 

“I love you, Patty,” Mitch mumbled against Pat’s lips. 

“I love you, too. I’m so proud of you. Now, let’s celebrate with fish and chips on the beach with the family,” Pat suggested. 

Mitch’s eyes lit up. “That sounds perfect,” he smiled, picking up his phone again to ring Shaun. “I don’t want to tell him yet,” Mitch told Pat. “I wanna tell him at the beach,” he decided.

Pat swiped a thumb over Mitch’s smiling lips then went to grab a bag and some towels to take to the beach. When he got back to the kitchen, Mitch let him know that Shaun and the family would meet them at the beach in twenty minutes. 

Pat drove, spare hand between both of Mitch’s. 

“You’re amazing, Mitchy, I’m so proud of you,” Pat gushed at a red light. 

Mitch leant over the centre console to kiss him, but the light changed to green and the car behind them honked their horn angrily.

“Sorry,” Pat chuckled, and Mitch laughed with him.

They were both elated, and they parked the car and walked along the beach to find a quiet spot. Shaun, Bec, Austin and Mabel joined them fifteen minutes later, and Mitch extricated himself from his comfy spot lying on Pat’s chest to greet them.

“Hello princess,” Mitch greeted Mabel, taking her from Shaun’s arms and peppering her face with kisses, making her giggle.

Pat didn’t realise he was staring at Mitch, adoringly watching him with his baby niece, until Bec cleared her throat politely. “Hey, Pat,” she greeted, and he tried to tone his expressions down from ‘totally lovestruck’ to ‘mildly lovestruck’ but failed. 

“Hey, Bec,” he replied, as Austin reached up from the ground, wanting Pat to pick him up. He picked Austin up to sit on his hip, and Austin began telling him about the games he and Shaun had been playing that morning.

Shaun laid out a picnic rug beside Pat and Mitch’s towels, and he, Bec and the kids settled down on it. 

“Guys, I have something to tell you,” Mitch announced.

“Mitchell, you and Patty have been together for eight years. We know you aren’t straight, you don’t have to tell us,” Shaun deadpanned.

Pat burst out laughing, and Mitch leaned forward to shove Shaun, making Austin laugh. 

“Sorry,” Shaun said. “We’re listening.”

“I finally got a call. I’m going on the tour,” Mitch beamed.

Bec squealed, and Shaun sat forward to hug Mitch. “I am so proud of you, mate,” Shaun said, words muffled into his shoulder. Shaun then gave Pat a hug. “I’m so proud of both of you,” he amended.

“Are you going on a plane?” Austin asked, looking up from the pile of sand he had been patting.

“Yeah, buddy, Pat and I are going to play cricket in South Africa,” Mitch explained to the three year old.

Austin looked at Shaun. “Is Daddy going too?”

“No, mate, remember I have a sore leg?” Shaun asked, gripping at his hamstring.

Austin nodded, going back to his sand. 

“That’s amazing, Mitch, I knew you’d break back into the team this year, I just knew it,” Bec gushed. “You’ve worked so hard.”

“Thanks, Bec,” Mitch smiled. “First tour together since we got engaged,” he pointed out.

“Oh my goodness, that’s so lovely,” Bec grinned. She turned to Pat. “Do the boys know?”

“Some do, but I think our rings will make it pretty obvious,” Pat pointed out.

“That’s true,” Bec realised.

At that point, Austin declared he wanted to go for a swim, so Mitch and Bec took him into the water, because Shaun’s injured hamstring wouldn’t cooperate if he needed to bend down in the ocean with the toddler. Bec took Mabel and helped her splash around in the shallow water, which she loved.

When Shaun and Pat were alone, they both lay down in the sun. “How did he take it when you got the call and he didn’t?” Shaun asked.

“He was pretty disappointed, but it turned out that Trevor’s phone stuffed up and that was why Mitch didn’t get the call ’til later,” Pat explained.

Shaun groaned. “That is so funny, but so awful at the same time,” he said.

“It’s pretty bad luck,” Pat commented. 

After a while, Shaun spoke again. “I’m so happy for you two. And I really hope he does well and some of the critics give him a break and realise how hard he’s worked.”

“He deserves that,” Pat agreed. 

“Yeah, he does. He’s so lucky to have you, mate,” Shaun said softly, turning his head to face Pat’s, slightly opening one eye despite the sun to show his sincerity.

Pat was touched. “I’m the lucky one,” he replied, heart warm. 

As Pat lay there enjoying the sun, listening to Austin’s giggles and Mitch’s laughs from the ocean, he wondered how he’d gotten so damn lucky for this to be his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! As always I'd love to know your thoughts, feel free to leave a comment! xx


End file.
